Following your own advice
by Martini1x
Summary: Kaoru finally confesses his feeling to Hikaru. Kaoru/Hikaru smut. Warning – Yaoi, twincest.


"You have to tell other people how you feel or they'll never know" said Kaoru placing his hand on Hikaru's. "You think so?", "I know so". Hikaru sighed before looking down and twiddling his thumbs as he blushed, "what is it Hikaru? This isn't like you". Kaoru leaned closer to Hikaru and put his hand on his leg "remember you can tell me anything, right?", Hikaru was silent for a second in thought before smirking with that devilish look in his eyes "Hika?..."; Kaoru asked concerned. On seeing his brother's expression confusion clouded Kaoru's thoughts, before he could draw a conclusion he was pushed roughly onto the bed by his older brother, his arms held violently by the sides of his head "I should tell them huh? Well, in that case" and with that Hikaru forcefully pressed his lips against Kaoru's own. Kaoru widened his eyes in surprise and blushed fiercefully, before melting under his twin's advances, Hikaru took this opportunity to pry Kaoru's lips open with his tongue and explore his mouth, but before he could go any further Kaoru pushed him off of him sharply and propped himself up on his elbows "I believe you had something to tell me?" Kaoru panted between words. "Isn't it obvious?" Hikaru leaned back down upon his younger brother "I love you Kaoru". Kaoru looked away and blushed again, but Hikaru held his chin lightly and pulled him back to face his mirror image. "Don't you think you should follow your own advice?", "I… I…" Kaoru stuttered, his older brother continued to hold him down, looking deeply into his eyes, Hikaru smiled down at him and Kaoru shyly smiled back; a crimson tint to his cheeks; before Hikaru brought his chin up to his own lips and kissed him intensely. Kaoru brought his arms up around Hikaru's neck and kissed him back with as much force as he could muster, Hikaru licked Kaoru's lips, asking for entrance now and Kaoru granting it. Hikaru wasting no time running his tongue all along the insides of Kaoru's mouth, their tongue's intertwining and fighting for dominance before Kaoru submitted and moaned into the kiss; sending chills down Hikaru's spine as he smirked against Kaoru's lips. Moving his hand to his chest to play with his nipples as Kaoru whimpered underneath him, Hikaru leaned further down over Kaoru sliding his own tongue along Kaoru's stomach and side, stopping at his chest to suck on his nipples; which were perked from the pleasure. Only making Hikaru harder as he rubbed his erection against Kaoru's groin, letting him know what he wanted, Kaoru gasped at the feeling and broke the kiss; looking down at his brother. Before he could react, Hikaru flipped himself around (LoL 69) and started to pull Kaoru's boxers down with teeth, exposing his hard dick. Hikaru slid his tongue along the edge before flicking the tip as Kaoru continued to wail with pleasure, after a second Kaoru stared up at his own twin's dick above him and reached up to take it into his mouth just as Hikaru was doing to his own, trying not to gag as it hit the back as his throat and he swallowed his brother's pre-cum. Before long both were sucking each other harder and faster, both on the edge of ecstasy "Hika!" Kaoru cried out as they came into each other's mouth; swallowing the cum and licking their lips at the taste. When Hikaru had come down from the high he got up off the bed and walked over to the other side of the room, feeling like a missing puzzle piece without his brother Kaoru sat up and reached his arm out towards his other half "Hika?". "Don't worry Kaoru I'm just getting some lotion" he said as he got some out of the draws and walked back to Kaoru while rubbing it into his free hand before putting the bottle back down, Kaoru looked at the floor and Hikaru tilted his chin up with his clean hand "you're sure you're okay with this Kaoru?, we can stop if you want". Kaoru stood up quickly and stammered "no! no!.. I mean err no, that's ok, Hika, I want to do this … with you, cause… I LOVE YOU TOO HIKA!", Kaoru shouted, looking down and blushing fiercely on finally admitting it; Hikaru smiled lovingly at his younger brother's outburst "alright". Kaoru got the hint and lay down on the bed with his back against the covers, Hikaru stood between his legs at the end of his bed and proceeded to slide a finger slowly inside his little brother, Kaoru winced and Hikaru tried to think of how to get his brother to relax. Then he lay down on him and kissed him once again, Kaoru relaxing under him immediately as he slid his finger into him and started pumping the cock of the writhing mess under him, preparing his younger twin and distracting him as Hikaru added another finger and begin stretching and scissoring his Kaoru with his fingers, as he added the third one Kaoru was hard under his brother's touch and, as they were each a reflection of the other, Hikaru could easily say the same about himself. Kaoru continued to squirm, losing himself in the pleasure his older twin provided for him , when his brother stopped and lined himself up at his uke's entrance, slowing entering, Kaoru flinched and his brother paused "are you o-" "D-Don't … s-stop!". Kaoru whimpered and Hikaru smirked before pushing himself more into the younger beneath him, both moaning from the pleasure as the older began to move faster and faster, Kaoru wailed as his twin hit his sweet spot "T-there Hika! , More!". Hikaru complied and began to pound into him harder, hitting him deeply over and over. "Kaoru, *pant pant* I'm gonna " "ME TOO!", Hikaru cumming into the one below and Kaoru's juices spurting over his chest. The two collapsed next to each other, bodies gleaming with sweat, panting "I love you Hikaru" "I love you too ". Kaoru smiled and fell asleep lying in his brother's arms.


End file.
